


Headache Origins

by NightmareJim (NightmareJasmine)



Series: Jim Family shorts [2]
Category: Iplier egos, Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Before Google Upgrade, Before MTV, Before Markiplier TV, Jims are the typical annoying younger sibling, Wilford isn't showing up til later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJim
Summary: The Jim squad wasn't created all at once, and not directly after Dark like the videos. They made real afterwards and boy do they have a story....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the beginning of the end of your sanity.....RIP braincells, hope it was worth it.

Today was a normal day, nothing was expected to happen, and Wilford went out on a job for Dark.

To this day, Google has blamed himself for not being more observant. Two familiar faces crept into the building, making oddly effective progress sliding through the doors on their stomachs.

"Be very Jim, we have entered an odd place and as you witnessed scoped it's residents. They look like any other Jim, are they long lost kin of Mother and Father Jim? We will talk to a few. Come Jim."

Cameraman Jim spotted a face shivering in fright and pointed, Reporter Jim nodded and approached slowly.

How the Host didn't feel their approach was beyond him, he heard the telltale whirring of a camera and he slowly turned and something soft pressed into his cheek.

A microphone.

“How may the Host assist you?” There was a moment of silence before the Host felt the feeling of someone waving a hand in his face.

“The Host informs the newest egos that he is indeed blind and that you should introduce yourselves. Before he makes you.”

The pair winced before the oldest finally spoke, “Rolling J-Jim!”

Reporter Jim shivered, “I'm Jim and this is my brother Jim, we came to be here and don't know where here is but we came to know most of the occupants, Tell us Blind Jim, can you answer our long suffering questions?”

“The Host sighs and nods, this location is of Iplier Manor, where the characters that their creator plays live. The “Egos” how we like to call ourselves, were created by Mark E. Fishbach. Anymore questions?”

The Jims hummed and Cameraman Jim spoke softly, “We were created? But what about Mother and Father Jim?”

“The Host pauses before he informs you that it is a possibility that you may have existed before your creation, though he does not know how.”

Reporter Jim looked to his brother before facing the Host, “Why are you speaking in third person.”

“The Host grins and looks towards the twins, because he gets scary when he speaks in first person.”

The Jims scrambled to get away from the blind man who made a mental note to warn Darkiplier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crash alerted Google of an intruder, though he wasn't expecting an interview

Bing had been kicked out for the third time and was out of Google’s hair for the hour, but flinched at the sound of breakage.

“Bing! What have I- Who the fuck are you!?” Google gaped at the sight of two familiar but unfamiliar faces edging away from the mess of equipment.

Reporter Jim straighten up and turned his gaze to Google, “Robot Jim! In the mechanical flesh! Tell the audience what creations you build and the knowledge you seek!”

Google slightly twitched before inhaling, “What are you?”

The twins brightened, “I'm Jim and this is my broth- I mean associate Jim!”

“Jim, I said sorry about the pizza! I didn't know you called it!”

Google blinked before sighing in frustration, “I don't care who you are! I want to know why you're here!”

Jim smiled before moving his mic, “Well Robot Jim, we have been scoping out this place for a while now and we decided to make our presence known!”

Google looked the two over, “You got passed my security? Bullshit!”

Cameraman Jim smiled, “Then how are we here and you didn't see us coming?”

Google’s eyes narrowed dangerously and before he could launch himself at the twins, they scrambled away towards the door, “Thanks for the interview Robot Jim! Also known as Googliplier!”

Google found himself flabbergasted, just standing there arms limp next to him. He managed to compose himself just in time for Bing to run into the lab excitedly, “Googs! New people!”

========

Bing was just done moping (he mopes through skate tricks) and was headed back towards The Lab when he was nearly blindsided.

Two identical but different faces stared up at him, “Um...Sah dudes! I'm-”

“You're Orange Robot Jim! Also known as Bingiplier! I'm Jim and this is my associate Jim! Tell us, what is your most dangerous skateboard trick? Can us mere lesser creations try to do these tricks?”

“Wow little dude, first things first, there is no such thing as lesser creations. Each of us are different and can do different thing bro. Though I don't suggest you two go doing dangerous stunts.” Bing stared down as the twins stared at him as though he had grown a second head.

Before he could show concern the two beamed, “Wow Orange Robot Jim! That was the most motivational thing we ever heard!”

Bing was hugged before left alone, he laughed before rushing to Google. The fellow android was in the lab like usual and Bing said excitedly, “Googs! New people!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jims give romantic advice and hates Checkups

Dr. Iplier couldn't say he was surprised when his clinic door burst open (even though it's a slide door) and footsteps came closer. He was, in fact, surprised when a camera was far too close to his face.

“Dr. Jim! Hello! I'm Jim and this is Jim! We would like to hear about your many successful surgeries and the few you failed! A story for all our viewers! What made you become a doctor?! Was it a loved one that you watched die cause you to want to save the unsavable? Or was it actually a childhood dream to save the lives from sickness or hurtness!?”

Dr. Iplier stared and sighed, “I've saved 500,754 patients and lost 25, I became a doctor because it's what I am expected to be and I see me in no other place. Now are you here for a check up?”

The Jims stared and backed away as Reporter Jim chuckled nervously, “Well we know that this job is what's expected of him and not what he wants! Now let's think about this for a moment, did Dr. Jim’s parents pressure him to take the family business? Probably! We'll find out more tomorrow!”

With that the two took off, Dr. Iplier stood there in confusion before just taking it in stride...they're normal compared to the rest.

========

The sound of sharpening blades calmed Yan as she focused on getting her Senpai, she froze before pointing the newly sharpened weapon at the quiet intruders.

She was a bit shocked to see the camera but shook it off, “Who are you and why are you in my room?”

"Hi Jimdere, also knownas Yan! I'm Jim and this is my brother Jim, we would like to know your opinion on advice shows!"

Yan huffed and began to rant at how unfair advice shows were, how that they had no answers for the if they aren't interested in you and how to win them over.

"They didn't even like my suggestions! They said I was a danger to society and I should turn myself in!"

Cameraman Jim smiled, "have you ever tried making it look like you two were kidnapped and stuck together?"

Yan hugged the brothers and pushed them out her room, "Thanks Jim! I'll plan it right now!"


End file.
